Friday the 13th: Gumball Edition
by Antr
Summary: The Elmore teens are in for a bloody treat when they decide to go be councilors at Camp Crystal Lake. Little do they know the horror that lurks there waiting for its next victim. (decided to move it since it wasn't getting to many reviews)
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween!. A time for ghouls, ghosts, zombies, and demons to come out and play among the living. To celebrate this simply**_** horrifying **_**holiday I'm releasing the first chapter to my Halloween crossover of Friday the 13****th ****;my first crossover story. So sit back, relax, suddenly crap your pants in fear and enjoy the story. (P.S.- This is a short chapter because it's just the beginning[ I mean before the title even comes up], so if you want to read it read it. I just thought that you should know in advance before you expect something and it's not there. So now, on with the story.)**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"All the lights turned off and the girl stood alone in the dark holding her stuffed doll as she wonders if she'll ever escape. She stands looking for the person to come through the door, but he doesn't come. She drops her doll and walks toward the door. She slowly reaches for the door knob. She turns the knob cautious of the beast that was waiting for her. She…slowly…opens…the…door…and…looks…outside, but nothing was there. She fully opens the door and sees that her attacker was gone. Feeling safe she starts to go out when suddenly she remembers that she left her doll on the floor. She went back to the room and saw the doll at the end of the room. She walks towards the end of the room and starts to pick up the doll. She…reaches…for… the…doll, when suddenly….. _A HAND BURST THROUGH THE FLOOR AND DRAGS THE GIRL UNDER,_ never to be seen again. Some say that you can still see the girl looking for her doll trapped forever under the floor boards of tis forsaken house."

"That story was stupid and not at all scary." ,said Trudy. "Yeah, well it's better than the crappy story you told about this place." , Greg said back at her. "Oh come on guys. It's just story telling. It's not supposed to be a contest." ,said Clark. "And besides, we shouldn't be telling stories anyway. We should be preparing for tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is the beginning of camp." ,he continued. "Just because we're councilors of the camp tomorrow doesn't mean we can't have a little fun today. Come on man, don't be a fucking buzz-kill." ,Trudy said. "I'm not a freaking buzz-kill. I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow, when the five of us have to take care of the kids." "Speaking of the five of us, where's Billy and Jody?" ,Greg asked. "They said they were going in the attic to get some supplies." ,Trudy said. "That's not the only thing they're probably doing up there." ,Greg said making kissing sounds at Trudy. She pushes him away and laughs at his bad imitation kissing. They all begin to laugh eventually as the fire continues to roar in the night.

Later up in the attic Billy and Jody were making out under a blanket. They had come up to get away from their friends to finally get some privacy. Billy was on top of Jody kissing down her neck as she moans in pleasure. They rub each other down their bodies as they continued to express what they had together. "Uhh...I love you Bill." ,she moans. "I love you to Jo." ,he said as he continued moving down her body. They continue their movement and acts of love when suddenly the hear footsteps coming up. The figure came up and saw them doing their thing. The guy then grabs the closest sharp object to him and starts to walk towards the two. He was no more than three feet away before Trudy notice him. "Bill," she said, "Billy stop. There's some here." Billy stops and turns around to see who it was. "Oh, it's just you. We weren't doing anything. We were just getting some supplies for tomorrow; Ya know." The guy didn't answer and just stared at them with an object in hand. "Look man, we'll be back down in a mo…" He was cut off when the person attacks him with the weapon. "Whoa, dude. What are you doin'?" ,he asks as he keeps dodging the attacks. He went left and right jumping from side to side to make sure he get hit. "Billy!" ,Trudy cries out worriedly. "Trudy, get out here no..w..w." he was cut short as the sharp obeject thrust into his body. He starts to cough up blood before he falls to his knees, then flat on the floor. Trudy screams with horror as she looks over the dead body. The guy turns and sees her over in the corner. The person walks over to her, pulling the sharp object out of Billy as he walked. Trudy got up and ran towards the stairs crying in fear, but was pulled back by the hair and dragged to the wall were she was stabbed by in the chest and bled to death. The figure left the scene as the two that once were, were now dead on the floor. Flesh cut, wounds bursting with blood, and bodies now lifeless on the floor as the night continues.

**There's the first chapter. It's a little fast passed in the plot, but that was just so that I could get it up before Halloween ended. Anyway, the next chapter will be way better and more in depth with everything. (Just to take you off topic for a moment; why do characters in these type of slasher films always have to have sex everywhere. I mean, my God. It's like one moment they can be talking about something random. Next, they make horrible sex talk with each other. Then last they have sex[or, at least they look like they're having sex before they both get killed in one blow]. Anyway, I just needed to get that out of my head or it would have bugged me for a while) Until next time, see ya suckas. (0_0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up and ready to bring the horror that is Friday the 13****th****. So now, chapter 2. (Warning: this chapter is just introducing the characters to the story. There are no scary scenes except the backstory to why the camp was closed down in the first place. Now, on with our feature presentation.)**

**Chapter 2: The New Camp Councilors**

It was a Sunday afternoon as we see a van driving along the road. Within the vehicle therewere six teens on their way to a summer camp to be councilors. "Man, how much long do we have to be in this shitty van?" ,said Jack Asher; a 15 year old dust bunny with little patience. "Just a little longer. It shouldn't be that far away now." ,said Fiona; a 17 year abominable snow-woman. "You said that an hour ago. I'm getting tired of sitting in the back doing nothing but looking at the damn scenery." ,Jack said. "Oh, come on Jack," Penny; a 15 year old doe with antlers said, "It's not that bad. Sure, I wish we were there too, but in the mean time we get to look out and see the world for its true beauty." "Penny is right." ,Bobert; a robot said from behind. "The world should be appreciated more in it true beauty rather than criticized." "Oh, shut up you obsolete, piece of faulty hard-drive. I don't care how wonderful and beautiful the land is. I won't be happy until we get to…; where are we going?" ,Jack asks. "Camp Crystal Lake." ,Jamie; a 16 year old bull creature said. "Hey, I heard about that place. Didn't it close down, like, seven years ago?" ,Penny asks. "Yeah. It's said that the camp councilors there the last time were brutally murdered by an unknown person who's said to still be on the loose to this day." ,Jamie said.

They all stayed quiet after that remark and let the words that were said linger in for a long time, until Bobert broke the awkwardness. "There is no need to worry my close companions. Probabilities of the person still living there after the murder committed seven years ago are highly unlikely. So worrying over a possibility that is not going to proceed is a waste of time," "I wasn't scared if the murderer was still there." ,Jamie said sounding tuff. "I was just thinking that if I were there how I would beat the creep's ass down. I'd kill him before he kills me." "Yeah right.", Jack said, " You haven't fought anyone in years. Plus, you can't kill person. The only thing you've killed is a person's interest in you." He started to laugh before Jamie came over and punched him in the shoulder. "You shut the hell up ." "No, you shut the fuck up." ,Jack said back. "Why don't you two both shut up before I turn this van around." ,Fiona said threatening them, to which they all screamed "No!" "Okay then." ,she said continuing to drive on. "I'm sure that we'll be there soon and then we can meet up with the rest of our friends." " Until then, why don't we sing a song to pass the time." Penny suggested . They all weren't for it at first but eventually all came together to sing "_Bottles of beer" _ as they continue to drive to their destination.

**That's chapter two. I just kind of wanted to introduce some of the characters in the story before I continued. Next chapter will be more interesting and longer. Until then, see ya suckas. (0_0)**


End file.
